Olive's Treasure Hunt
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Olive Oyl, Popeye and Wimpy had to go on a treasure hunt so they can search as they had to go though dangerous obstacles and booby traps, but Bluto had to get his hands on it first, so this is going to be a tough treasure hunt that they soon won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers, it seems that the other day my Mom and I watch a _Popeye _cartoon called "The House builder upper" on the Turner Classic Movie Channel, or TMC for short and I learn my lesson from my last story from 2 years ago. I know that my last _Popeye _story has lacked character yes, and I bet that this is new fanfiction story's going to be better then the last one and bigger then last 10 stories that I've posted, It's called _Olive's Treasure _and it's about our heroes are about to be going on a treasure hunt so I Happen to be that I get to be that in this story, Olive Oyl get to be that go on a treasure hunt as they happen to be find their way to save it, and so with Popeye and Wimpy had to come along, they knew that they could find a long lost treasure, so let's get this story started!

Chapter 1: Paying Olive a visit

It all started when Olive was dusting her home as she get to be as she get to see that she was cleaning up, when suddenly, she her the doorbell ringing and it was Popeye. "Good morning Olive, such a wonderful day."

"Oh Popeye, You're here for a visit, please make yourself at home and sit on a chair." as Popeye get to sit down, he get to ask her. "So, what's on the agenda today?" "Well, after I'm done dusting, I think that we can go on a picnic and settle down."

"Oh, A Picnic, huh? That sounds swell." as she continues, Wimpy get to pay a visit as well. "Popeye, Olive, you won't believe of what I got." he said as he shows them. "I Got a treasure map that takes up to an island."

"Oh boy, a treasure hunt!" said exactly Olive. "I can't wait to get it!" as they get to see that they had to take a look at the map, they knew that they might had to make sure as they look into it closer. "Well blow me down!" as they get to look at it, Bluto get to take a look at the treasure as he over heard it. "Well, they're going on a treasure hunt." said Bluto. "Well, I think that I might had to tag along." as he chuckled.

Later that day, they had to be selling though the oceans as they get to sail as they had to, then, all of the sudden, they happen to reach an island. "Ashore is going ashore, everybody out!" as Popeye chuckled, they get to be entering though the island, and as they get to be entering though the jungles, they knew that they get to in there. "Once I get to be getting Olive's Treasure, it looks like that I'll be rich as possible!" as Bluto gets to laugh.

What might happen? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This is my second _Popeye _fanfiction story and it'll be full of character and it'll be the great story that you'll ever did read, and how.


	2. Chapter 2-07-16-2019-Arrival

A/N: Before we begin, Let me tell you what happened to me, on my way to Arby's and Baldon Veterinary service, we found $40.00 lying on the road, that is until then we discovered a long lost wallet of which we learn it belong to a guy named Wes Kruser who happens to be a school teacher, then on our way back, we found $10.00 for a total of $50.00 and we went to his house and knock on the door so he wasn't there and left a note, the next day, he came to my house thanking me and my mom for finding it so that's one good deed down. Anyway, speaking for discovery, when we left off our spinach-eating-sailor and his friends, Olive have discovered a treasure map and she and Popeye and Wimpy had to search formrhentreasure as they mad eit to their arrival to an island, and Bluto will find that treasure so he can get his hands on it first. What will happen? Well, you're about to find out, this is the first chapter in 15 days after all.

Chapter 2: A Treasure hunting we go

And so, they arrive as the island so they happen that they get to find more as they get to look at the map. "Okay boys, we need to find that treasure so we need to make sure so we need to make sure that we had to find our way as we get to explore into the deep jungles." And so that they could find as they had to enter as they might go inside as what they know that Bluto had to find some treasure.

"Once I get to find the treasure, I'll be the riches in all around town." replies Bluto. As he gets to follow them.

As our treasure hunters get to follow the map, they knew that they need to find their way as could get as they get to make sure as they would know that they mae though their first stop, a broken bridge.

"Oh Popeye, we better be careful if we want to crossover that bridge." Worried Olive. "No worries," said Popeye. "I got me a better idea." As he gets to carefully get to walk the bridge, so did Olive and Qimoy as they get to be hoping that they don't fall down.

As Bluto get to see he might had to use his knife as he gets to cut off that bridge as it began to fall, Olive as shocked as she sees that she cried out "Popeye, the bridge is falling!" As he saw that it's happening, they had to run as they fast as they can as they made it to the other side just in time.

As they get to the sign Bluto get to read that there are two arrows in there. "So, one arrow that said "Danger:quicksand" the other is "The deep safe jungles' huh? Well, I can fix that." As he gets to be that he saw them coming, he had to hid as Popeye and his friends had to walk over that quicksand as Popeye saw Olive and Wimpy as they get to sink as they happen to be sinking downs Olive cried out "Popeye, please help us!"

As Popeye get to be using his quick thinking by using his can of Spinach, he happened that He eats it, chews it and swallow it as he got his muscles got build up as he gets to be that to pull up his friends and frees them.

As they head back to the directional arrows, Popeye learned that something is very wrong. "That's funny, I though someone or something had to switch the arrows." As he gets to switch them back, he said "ah, now that's more like it." As they could get possibly as they happen to be that as they would know that that someone or something was responsible as they could get as they might had to see as they happen to continue as Bluto came out of the Bush as he jump up and down as he fail that plan.

As they get though the geysers, they knew that they happen to be that they get to see that they had to go though them as they explode one per hole.

As Bluto get to see that he happen that he gets to make sure as he knew that he gets to throw some rocks as they get to explode as they happen as they had to see as they get to see that the geysers are exploding like crazy so I think that it was able to make sure as they had to be running as they might had to see as they get though the exploding geysers as they made it as they can catch their breaths. "Boy, I can't belive those geysers are more dangerous than we thought " said Olive. "Shall we continue?" Asked Popeye. "Yes Popeye, let's." As Popeye and Olive hold hands as Bluto gets to get to his finger as he scratches on his head,

"I don't get it," he said. "What can possibly gone wrong?" As he gets to check on of the geysers as he gets that he happen that he was blasted into one of the them as he fell down after it was out of eruption.

Come back next chapter as we get some what happen next.

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: And don't forget to take a look at my upcoming fanfiction stories:

01:"Chuckie In Charge" for All Grown Up era of "Rugrats"

02:"Charlotte The Rugrat" for the orignal era of "Rugrats"

03:"Dagget And The Beanstalk" for "The Angry Beavers"

04:"Yakko's Art Project" for "Animanics"

05:"The unsinkable Professor Untioum" for "The Powerpuff Girls" 1998 series

06:"Little Frankie 3" for "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends"

07:"Regarding Stuie 2:Stuie Baby" for the original era of "Rugrats"

08:"Switchy Saturday" for "El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera"

09:"Operation:Tolienator Quits" for "Codename:Kids-Next-Door"

And finally

10:"Bartman VS El Tigre" A crossover story for "The Simpsons" and "El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera"

As well as

11:"My Two Barts" for Cartoon-X-overs

Look for them coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3-08-11-2019: Bluto thinks evil

A/N: this is the first chapter since July 16, as of 25 days ago, and as we left off, our heroes had arrive at the island so they could find the treasure that Olive's excited for, however, Bluto had to stop them as they get to see thathe gets to the treasure before they do, and what we know that they could be that they might had to be that this could be interesting for him.

Chapter 3: A Picnic Break

As they could find as they had to see as they could make it as they get to make sure as they get to noticed that they could see that it was going to be that might had to know that they find as they find their way. "Olive, can we takes a break?" asked Popeye? "I Think that we've walked in miles."

As Olive get to look at her watch as she get to see that they get to take a nice long break. "You're right, it's time for a picnic break." And so as Olive get to set up her picnic, she was setting up as Popeye and Wimpy where surprised as they get to see that they might had to make sure as they could see that they happen as they get to enjoy their break.

"Olive, you sure know how to make a Picnicks." said Popeye as he laughed.

Meanwhile, Bluto plans evil as he get to see that he as they get could make it make as they get to see that he happen that he could find a way to stop them. _"Hmm, think evil." _he thought as he get to think that he happen that he gets to see that he gets to see that he gets to make them on paper. "Let me see, I could get them to sink into quicksand, or maybe that I could butter those vines as they could make it as they slip down." as he could noticed that they make it as he know that they had to see that it ain't that easy, but he'll do anything to do to get that treasure. "It ain't easy," he said to himself. "but I'll do anything to get that treasure." as he chuckled as he get to see that he might had to see that it ain't going to be that quite as they get to notice.

Back at our treasure hunters, they knew that they could be enjoying their picnic. "Boy Olive, I Think this treasure could make us watch." said Popeye.

"As I get to make sure as they noticed that he could use it as they might find it and they happen to enjoy it." said Olive.

"Well, if you must know, if I could get to use the treasure, I might get a lifetime supply of Hamburgers as they get could deliver at my house on a Tuesday." said Wimpy.

"I Think they could Wimpy," said Olive. "I think that they could."

and so, as they could enjoy their picnic, they might had to make sure as they could noticed as they have to hope that it ain't going to be that was going to be that quite as they get to see that it was seriously that supposed that Bluto looked into them, he get to smiled evilly.

What is he up to first? what have he planned, and how badly as he wanted that treasure? Let's find out as he get to see as he might had to go up to them.

"Hello Popeye," said Bluto as he get to see him. "Having a picnic, aren't it?"

"Bluto!" as he get to see that Bluto came in. "What do you want Bluto?" said Olive. "I just wanted to say that get to see that quite as they get to make it as they might had to learn that quite as they get to noticed as you get to be doing it."

"Doing what Bluto?" asked Wimpy. "I Think that you're going to be that you three are on a quest."

As they get to see that might had to see that it ain't something wrong with it.

Find out next chapter as Bluto may be on to something or not.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to give this chapter a cliffhanger but I Think that I get to catch up with my other fanfiction stories as well as the fact that I'm getting DLC for my Nintendo Switch game _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate _very soon, just as well, I had to see the last two character who'll get to see get to appear on the Fighters pass, so comment that as well if you're fan of the video game series as I am.


	4. Chapter 4-08-24-2019-Booby Traps

A/N: This is the first chapter since August 11th of this year, 12 days ago, as we left off our heroes, they happen to continue their treasure hunt as they get to see that they might had to get their way as they should get going, Bluto however had some evil plans.

Chapter 4: A Cave full of Booby Traps

It was that our treasure hunters happen that they could find their treasure map as they get to possibly as they saw an cave. "Wow, that was a big cave." said Wimpy.

"Don't worry," said Popeye. "With my cans of spinach, there's nothing to be worry about." as Olive get to tell the boys to come on, they get to be that they're going inside as that get to see that it was a cave full of booby traps.

"Olive, look!" as they get to see the sign as she read "Booby Trap Cave" as she said "Gee, that's challenging." as they get to see they might had to knew that it was going to make sure that it as seriously that quite as they get though the first booby trap as they get to see that they saw that there are arrows shooting around as they might had to be that they're worried. "Now look at that, there are arrows shooting from wall to wall."

As the trio might that to see as they could noticed that they could allow that it was seriously that happen to use it as they knew that it was tricky as they happen as they knew that it was going to noticed they had to be very careful as they get to sneak very carefully as what they didn't know, Wimpy step on the wrong stone as arrows get to be shooting around as they get to run as fast as they can as they happen to make it as they get to see that Popeye get to eat his spinach as he gets to see that he gets to beat those arrows as he get to beat them around.

"Oh Popeye, you sure know how to eat your spinach." said Olive. "What can I says Olive, I never leaves home without it." as he laughed.

As they get to leave the first booby trap, Bluto get to make sure that he gets though the arrow as he did exactly of what Wimpy did.

As the arrows get to chase Bluto, he knew that he might happen that he was running around as he escape just in time.

Later, as they get to the second booby trap, they happen that they could get to be climbing down as they get to see that they saw the long way down as they get to see that it was a death pit.

"Well blow me down," said Popeye. "that is a long way down."

As our heroes get to see that the walls are closing in as they happen when they tried to push the wall as they could get to see that as they get to see that they get to step into the glass as they looked confused. "Hey, it's a trick," said Popeye. "Mirrors or something." as Olive and Wimpy learn that they're right, as they get to step on the glass as they get to walk on it.

As Bluto gets to see that quite as they happen that know he might had to make it as he could step on the glass. "This booby trap doesn't make any sense." he said as he get to see that quite as he knew of where they be heading next.

For their next challenge, they happen that they went over to see that they get to see that they knew that they're getting closer and closer as they knew as they get to see that they might saw that it was something that they could get on slits as they get to be careful. "How does this booby trap work?" asked Wimpy. "It's simple," explained Olive. "All that we get to do is to walk on these stilts or else, we get to be hurt and fell into one of those tiles." as they get to make sure as they get to make it as they could noticed it.

As they get to be careful as they get to see that they get to make it as they knew that as they could as they had to landed as they get to landed as they would noticed it.

So many baby steps later, they made it. "We mades it!" said Popeye as they get to make it that they survived the booby trap. "Good work boys," Olive said. "We're not much further to the treasure." as they get to continue along.

As they leave, Bluto get to see that he learn that it could be easy, or is it for him?

Find out of Bluto can top off Popeye and his friends in the next chapter!

In meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had a three-day-vacation at Ocean City and I just happen to write this chapter after 12 days of the last one and well, I made a poll to see that which story am I going to write next and I didn't get a single vote, so I took off some story suggestions along the way so if you head to my profile page and then vote for one of the stories that I'm going to do next, so please vote if you had the chance and don't to comment as well.

Again thank you.


	5. Chapter 5-09-19-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since August 23rd of this year, almost a month to be exact, and what we get to see that in our last chapter, they get to be that our heroes get to be in though some booby traps as they get to be that they might had to be surviving as much, all thanks to Popeye. What will happen you asked? Let's read this chapter and find out.

Chapter 4: The Treasure hunt is over

And so, as they get to though those booby traps, they knew that they get to see that they found an "X".

"Look Olive, an 'X', 'X' Marks the spot!" replied Popeye. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's dig!" and so, they get to dig with their shovels as they had to dig up as they get to see as they could get as they had to might had to make it as they would know that they hit metal as they had to be as they get to make sure as they know it, the treasure has been found.

""Whoo-hoo, we did it!" cried Olive.

And so, as they get to celebrate a job well done, they knew that they might had to celebrate as they get to dance around.

As Bluto get to see as they might had found the treasure all right, but what they didn't know that he's got another thing coming.

As they get to open up the treasure, they get to see that all that gold and jewels in there. "Ooh, that's real good." said Olive. "What are you going to do with your treasure Popeye?" Asked Wimpy.

"Well, I get to buy lots of Spinach," said Popeye. "Lots and lots of spinach." he chuckled. "Now hold on boys." said Olive said as she closes the treasure chest. "Let's get ahead of ourselves, first we need to figure of out of how to share the treasure."

"That's what we're doing Olive." said Popeye. "We need to share the treasure and then some."

And so as they get to take the treasure back to the boat, Bluto as they get to make sure as they make sure as they get to see that he was hoping that he could be that he was going to make sure that he was simply as they get to know that they would see that Bluto gets his hands on that treasure of theirs.

Just as they got to the boat, they knew that they get to see as they get to spend their last picnic before going back home.

"Boy, I got to say, that was the easiest treasure hunt that we could ever had." replied Olive.

"And those booby traps, bah! they couldn't even get to hurt us one bit." said Popeye.

As they get to enjoy their Picnic, Wimpy get to see that a fishing hook get to be that Bluto as he gets to see a way to get it, but what?

then suddenly, it hit him, he had to sneak up as he had to make sure that they weren't looking.

As soon as they get to finish their picnic, they saw that the treasure chest has been stolen!

"Ahh! the treasure chest," cried out Popeye. "We've beens robbed!" as they get to be worrying as Olive and Wimpy goes into a panic.

"Now waits a minutes you guys, just because we're robbed that doesn't mean that we goes into a panic."

Just then, he saw a trail of a treasure that could lead Bulto's responsible for stealing the treasure.

"You bluto!" replied Olive. "You stole the treasure!"

"that's rigtt and now that I'm going to take it home with me!" as he get to laugh.

What will our heroes do? find out in the conclusion of the story!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

A/N:As you can see, I happen to make this a short chapter so yeah, just wanted to know.


	6. Chapter 6-10-01-2019

A/N: When we last off our heroes, they seem that they're going to be taking the treasure home when Suddenly, Bluto get to be that stealing the treasure as he gets to see as they saw him as they get to make sure as they had to get it back as they had to get back from Bluto, will they do it? Let's find out as we get to read this final chapter!

Chapter 6: Fighting for the treasure back

As they had to be that as they get to make sure as they can take it home as they get to see as they saw Bluto as they had to be that he's taking that treasure chest.

"Hey, that's our treasure!" shouted out Olive. "Give that back!"

"Yeah, and that treasure could give me a lot of spinach to buy!" said Popeye. "Forget it, I think that treasure is absolute mine!" said Bluto as he laughed. "You better give us back the treasure or else that I'm going to murderize you!" said Popeye.

"Too Late!" said Bluto as he gets away in his boat as he gets to see as they saw him get away. "What are we going to do now?" asked Olive. "If he take that treasure to the bank, we'll be done for!"

"Not on me watch!" said Popeye as he get to pull off a can of spinach as he gets to swallow it as he gets to be that he might had to be that he was giving as he pictures his left muscle as Plymouth rock he get to be that getting Olive and Wimpy into the boat as they get to see as they happen to swim as they get to be boat as they get to see as they would know that he get on Bluto's boat and stand against Bluto. "I'll give you one chance to bring back that treasure or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Bluto. "Or else that you're going to be getting that ol' one two and a three four five!"

"Go ahead, give it a shot!" Bluto replied.

"Okay, that I will!" and so, they had get to fight as they get to beat them up as they get to be that they're going as they get to be taking a punch. "All this watching fight is making me hungry." said Wimpy. "I shall get something from the kitchen." as he get to the kitchen into Bluto's boat as he gets to eat a cheeseburger. "that's right Popeye!" said Olive. "You have to give them an ol' one two and a three four five!" And so that's exactly that Popeye is giving him, and along with it, he happen to give out a huge punch as he get to be flown right out of the boat and get into the sea.

As the Treasure is about to be that they're going to be that falling, Popeye get to save it just in time! "Whew! that as a close one." he said.

When they get to see as they might had to use is, they get to be that they're going to be that the treasure chest had to be sliding to the left and to the right, and then they had to be getting that treasure as they could!

Just then Bluto had to caught the treasure as they get see as they could noticed that he caught the treasure as he has won. "Ha ha, it looks like that I got the treasure." said Bluto. "You wimps had lost." just as he gets to be opening up that treasure, he knew that he might had to be that there was a lock.

As Popeye had to give him a punch at the chin, he flown the treasure chest way up as he get to see as they saw it as it landed as it open it. "Well, blow me down!" as he get to see as the treasure looks beautiful as it can be.

"So what? I can still get the treasure!" said Bluto. "Not on me watch!" as he had to give him the spinning touch as they get to see that he gets to see a shark as he get to be chase into sea.

Later at the bank, after the others made it back to dry land, they had to give out as they get to see as the might had to make sure as they knew that it was simply as they get to make it as they had to possible as they can as Bluto saw the whole thing happen. "Curses, foiled again." as he fall down.

As the bank manger learn that it was simply as they get to believe that he noticed something. "Yep, this treasure's expired." he said.

"WHAT?! EXPIRED?!" surprised the trio.

"Yep, this treasure happen to be expired over 600 to 700 years ago." as they got disappointed.

As they get to leave the bank, Olive learned something. "You know boys, I learned something." she said.

"What is it?" asked Popeye. "I Think that I know what the real treasure is all along."

"Right!" said Wimpy. "And that be?"

"Each other as friends." said Olive. "Now that's really great." said Wimpy as Olive give him and Popeye a hug.

As Popeye sing out. _Friendship is the treasure, and the other one's just a measure says Popeye The Sailor man. _As he blow out his pipe horn.

The End.

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, it took me a while but at least that it's a really good story, and I got other stories to finish as well so yeah, wanted you to know as well.


End file.
